The Shaggy Dog
The Shaggy Dog '''is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 10th February 1992, 12th July 1993, 7th November 1994, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 29th April 1996, and 10th March 1997. Trailers and info Original 1992 release '''Opening # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". Closing # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) 1993 Re-release Opening # Peter Pan (1993) # Beauty and the Beast (And this September this Tale as Old as Time will be Here for a Limited Time on Video) (Voiceover by Christopher Eccleston) # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". Closing # A Muppet Moment (spaghetti clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) 1994 Re-release Opening # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1994 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood", and "Alice in Wonderland". Closing # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos with clips of "Detective Tigger" and "Pooh Party". # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Disney Christmas Videos 1994 with clips of "Mickey's Christmas Carol", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas", "A Walt Disney Christmas", "Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs". 1996 Re-release Opening # Disney's Animated Storybook: The Lion King (Available Now for Your Home Computer) # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # 101 Dalmatians (Coming Soon to Video) # Space Mountain (at Disneyland Paris) (1995) Closing # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". # Disney Videos (1996) - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures, Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Mickey's Fun Songs Videos, The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures, and Disney's Storybook Favourites # The Lion King (Now Available to Own on Video) 1997 Re-release # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Easter 1997) (Coming Soon on Video) (Coming Soon from Disney Videos) # The Rescuers (Available to Own May 1997) # A Goofy Movie (Coming Soon on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short Version) (Available Soon on Video) # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon to Video) Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from 1994 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney Christmas 1994 trailer (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney